itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger
The Plot The five Goseigers are actually members of a branch of human life called the "Gosei Angels"(護星天使 Gosei Tenshi), whose mission is to protect the Earth. But Earth is targeted by an evil invasion force called Warstar which destroyed the Heaven's Tower (天の塔 Ten no Tō), a passageway between Earth and the Gosei World. While finding a way to return to their dimension, the Goseigers defend Earth from Warstar and other evil organizations The Goseigers Alata/Gosei Red (アラタ／ゴセイレッド''Arata/Gosei Reddo'') Alata is the young and naïve member of the Skick Tribe. He is Eri's childhood friend. Eri/Gosei Pink (エリ／ゴセイピンク''Eri/Gosei Pinku'') Eri is the motherly and optimistic Goseiger who is a member of the Skick Tribe. Aguri/Gosei Black (アグリ／ゴセイブラック''Aguri/Gosei Burakku'') Aguri is a hot-blooded warrior of the Landick Tribe who acts cool. He is Moune's older brother. Moune/Gosei Yellow (モネ／ゴセイイエロー''Mone/Gosei Ierō'') Moune is the youngest member of the Goseigers and is a very straightforward member of the Landick Tribe. Hyde/Gosei Blue (ハイド／ゴセイブルー''Haido/Gosei Burū'') Hyde is the oldest of the Goseigers and the only member of the Seaick Tribe on the team; his Seaick teammate Magis died before the beginning of the series. Gosei Knight (ゴセイナイト''Gosei Naito'') Gosei Knight is not a Gosei Angel, but the Groundion Headder who has been given powers from the Earth to protect it from the Yuumajuu. Allies *Master Head *Nozomu Amachi *Shuichiro Amachi *Datas Villains *Universal Annihilation Army Warstar *Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu *Machine Onslaught Empire Matrinis 'Weapons' *'Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder' (ゴセイパワー解放器テンソウダー''Gosei Pawā Kaihōki Tensōdā''): The Tensouder is a device that reads the various Gosei Cards, with the activation call of "Tensou!", enabling the Gosei Angels to use Tensou Techniques. A Change Card allows the user to transform into a Goseiger. The Tensouder says "Gotcha" whenever it is opened and then Command, Tribe Power (○○○○パワー''command tribe Pawā'') when a Tensou Technique is executed. *'Gosei Blaster' (ゴセイブラスター''Gosei Burasutā''): The Gosei Blaster is the individual side arm for each Goseiger. A Headder can be added onto it to give it new powers. Depending on the Headder used, a Goseiger can perform a Name Bullet (○○バレット''Name Baretto'')attack. Furthermore, depending on which elemental Headder group is used, the Goseigers can perform a tribe Bullet (○○バレット''tribe Baretto'') group attack. Using the Taka (Red), Crow (Pink), Kuwaga (Black), Sai (Yellow), and Sawshark (Blue) Headders, the Goseigers can perform the Sky-Land-Sea Bullet (スカイランドシーバレット''Sukai Rando Shī Baretto'') attack. Using the Ptera and Tyranno Headders, Gosei Pink and Yellow can perform the Ultimate Dinosaur Trick (最強恐竜トリック''Saikyō Kyōryū Torikku'') attack, also called the Dinosaur Bullet (ダイナソーバレット''Dainasō Baretto''). *'Skick Sword' (スカイックソード''Sukaikku Sōdo''): The Skick Sword is Gosei Red's personal Gosei Weapon (ゴセイウェポン''Gosei Wepon'') resembling the tail of a dragon, with which he can perform the Red Break (レッドブレイク''Reddo Bureiku'') attack. With Gosei Pink, he can perform the Sky Combi Break (スカイコンビブレイク''Sukai Konbi Bureiku''). With the four Goseigers, he can perform the Gosei Super Sonic (ゴセイスーパーソニック''Gosei Sūpā Sonikku'') attack. *'Skick Shot' (スカイックショット''Sukaikku Shotto''): The Skick Shot is Gosei Pink's personal Gosei Weapon resembling the feathers of a phoenix, with which she can perform the Pink Trick (ピンクトリック''Pinku Torikku'') attack. With Gosei Red, she can perform the Sky Combi Break. With the four Goseigers, she can perform the Gosei Super Sonic attack. With Gosei Yellow, she can perform the Gosei Combi Sonic (ゴセイコンビソニック''Gosei Konbi Sonikku'') attack and the Gosei Shining (ゴセイシャイニング''Gosei Shainingu'') attack. *'Landick Ax' (ランディックアックス''Randikku Akkusu''): The Landick Ax is Gosei Black's personal Gosei Weapon that has the crushing power of a snake, with which he can perform the Black Attack (ブラックアタック''Burakku Atakku'') attack. In Epic 05, it was revealed to be extremely heavy, as Hyde had to use it with both hands before he could even pick it up. With Gosei Yellow, he can perform the Land Combi Attack (ランドコンビアタック''Rando Konbi Atakku''). With the four Goseigers, he can perform the Gosei Super Sonic attack. With Gosei Blue, he can perform the Gosei Hurricane (ゴセイハリケーン''Gosei Harikēn'') attack. *'Landick Claw' (ランディッククロー''Randikku Kurō''): The Landick Claw is Gosei Yellow's personal Gosei Weapon that resembles the fangs of a saber-toothed tiger, with which she can perform the Yellow Shock (イエローショック''Ierō Shokku'') attack. With Gosei Black, she can perform the Land Combi Attack. With the four Goseigers, she can perform the Gosei Super Sonic attack. With Gosei Pink, she can perform the Gosei Combi Sonic attack and the Gosei Shining attack. *'Seaick Bowgun' (シーイックボウガン''Shīikku Bōgan''): The Seaick Bowgun is Gosei Blue's personal Gosei Weapon that has the speed of a shark, with which he can perform the Blue Check (ブルーチェック''Burū Chekku'') attack. With the four Goseigers, he can perform the Gosei Super Sonic attack. With Gosei Black, he can perform the Gosei Hurricane attack. *'Gosei Buster' (ゴセイバスター''Gosei Basutā''): The Gosei Buster is the combination of all five of the Gosei Weapons. With it, the Goseigers can perform the Gosei Dynamic (ゴセイダイナミック''Gosei Dainamikku'') finishing attack by placing their Gosei Dynamic cards onto their weapons. The Goseigers say "Assemble, Gosei Buster!" (アセンブル、ゴセイバスター！''Asenburu, Gosei Basutā!) in combining into it, say "Flashing Skick Power! Raging Landick Power! Serene Seaick Power!" (閃くスカイックパワー！猛るランディックパワー！冴えるシーイックパワー！''Hirameku Sukaikku Pawā! Takeru Randikku Pawā! Saeru Shīikku Pawā!) in placing their Gosei Dynamic cards onto it, and say "Punish!" (パニッシュ！''Panisshu!) in performing the finishing attack. *'Landsea Buster''' (ランドシーバスター''Randoshī Basutā''): The Landsea Buster is the combination of the Landick Gosei Weapons and the Seaick Bowgun. With it, Gosei Black, Yellow, and Blue can perform the Landsea Dynamic (ランドシーダイナミック''Randoshī Dainamikku'') finishing attack by placing their Gosei Dynamic cards onto their weapons. Gosei Black, Yellow, and Blue say "Assemble, Landsea Buster!" (アセンブル、ランドシーバスター！''Asenburu, Randoshī Basutā!) in combining into it and say "Punish!" in performing the finishing attack. *'Sky Buster''' (スカイバスター''Sukai Basutā''): The Sky Buster is the combination of the Skick Gosei Weapons. With it, Gosei Red and Pink can perform the Sky Dynamic (スカイダイナミック''Sukai Dainamikku'') finishing attack by placing their Gosei Dynamic cards onto their weapons. Gosei Red and Pink say "Assemble, Sky Buster!" (アセンブル、スカイバスター！''Asenburu, Sukai Basutā!) in combining into it and say "Punish!" in performing the finishing attack. This combination has not appeared in the television series. *'Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular''' (ナイトパワー解放器レオンセルラー''Naito Pawā Kaihōki Reon Serurā''): The Leon Cellular is Gosei Knight's cellphone-like device that allows him to perform Tensou Techniques via a three-digit code on his cards and the activation call of "Tensou!". Like the Tensouder, the Leon Cellular says "Gotcha" whenever it is opened. Whenever a Tensou Technique is executed, the Leon Cellular says Command, Knightick Power (○○○○ナイティックパワー''command Naitikku Pawā''). The voice on the Leon Cellular is more mechanical than that of the Tensouder. *'Leon Laser' (レオンレイザー''Reon Reizā''): The Leon Laser is Gosei Knight's personal weapon. It has both a gun mode and a sword mode called the Leon Laser Sword (レオンレイザーソード''Reon Reizā Sōdo''), able to perform the Knight Metallic (ナイトメタリック''Naito Metarikku'') attack. *'Dynamic Leon Laser' (ダイナミックレオンレイザー''Dainamikku Reon Reizā''): The combination of the Leon Laser, the Leon Cellular and the Vulcan Headder. With it, Gosei Knight can perform the Knight Dynamic (ナイトダイナミック''Naito Dainamikku'') finishing attack. Gosei Knight says "The Convicting Knightick Power!" (断罪のナイティックパワー！''Danzai no Naitikku Pawā!) and "Punish!" in performing the finishing attack. With the Super Goseigers, Gosei Knight can perform the Miracle Gosei Knight Dynamic (ミラクルゴセイナイトダイナミック''Mirakuru Gosei Naito Dainamikku) finishing attack. *'Gosei Tensword' (ゴセイテンソード''Gosei Tensōdo''): The Gosei Tenswords enable the Goseigers to become the Super Goseigers once the dome on top of the each staff holds a Miracle Gosei Header and the Goseigers announce "Super Tensou!" (超天装！''Chō Tensō!), a voice calls out Super Change (スーパーチェンジ''Sūpā Chenji), covering them in the Gosei Tector (ゴセイテクター''Gosei Tekutā'') armor. Gosei Red can perform the Super Red Break (スーパーレッドブレイク''Sūpā Reddo Bureiku'') attack, Gosei Pink can perform the Super Pink Trick (スーパーピンクトリック''Sūpā Pinku Torikku'') attack, and Gosei Black can perform the Super Black Attack (スーパーブラックアタック''Sūpā Burakku Atakku'') attack. By pressing a button and pulling the trigger on the handle, the Super Goseigers can execute a finishing attack. When used by the Skick Super Goseigers, its finishing attack is the Super Sky Dynamic (スーパースカイダイナミック''Sūpā Sukai Dainamikku''). When used by the Landick Super Goseigers, its finishing attack is the Super Land Dynamic (スーパーランドダイナミック''Sūpā Rando Dainamikku''). When used by Super Gosei Blue, its finishing attack is the Super Sea Dynamic (スーパーシーダイナミック''Sūpā Shī Dainamikku''). When used by all five Super Goseigers together, its finishing attack is the Super Sky-Land-Sea Dynamic (スーパースカイランドシーダイナミック''Sūpā Sukai Rando Shī Dainamikku''). With Gosei Knight, the Super Goseigers can perform the Miracle Gosei Knight Dynamic finishing attack. *'Super Tensword' (スーパーテンソード''Sūpā Tensōdo''): The combination of the Gosei Tensword and the Tensouder. With it, The Super Goseigers can perform the Miracle Gosei Dynamic (ミラクルゴセイダイナミック''Mirakuru Gosei Dainamikku'') finishing attack by placing the Miracle Gosei Dynamic Cards in the Tensouders. The Super Goseigers say "Punish!" in performing the finishing attack. Gosei Cards Mecha Gosei Headders & Gosei Machines Tensou Giants Episodes #The Gosei Angels Descend (護星天使、降臨''Gosei Tenshi, Kōrin'') #The Fantastic Goseigers (ファンタスティック・ゴセイジャー''Fantasutikku Goseijā'') #Landick Power Divided (ランディックパワー、分裂''Randikku Pawā, Bunretsu'') #Play the Angel's Song (響け、天使の歌''Hibike, Tenshi no Uta'') #Magical Hyde (マジカル・ハイド''Majikaru Haido'') #The Breakout Goseigers (ブレイクアウト・ゴセイジャー''Bureikuauto Goseijā'') #Protect the Land! (大地を護れ！''Daichi o Mamore!) #Out of Control Gosei Power (ゴセイパワー、暴走''Gosei Pawā, Bōsō) #Gotcha☆Gosei Girls (ガッチャ☆ゴセイガールズ''Gatcha Gosei Gāruzu'') #Hyde's Partner (ハイドの相棒''Haido no Aibō'') #Spark, Landick Power (スパーク・ランディックパワー''Supāku Randikku Pawā'') #The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly (ミラクル・ゴセイヘッダー大集合''Mirakuru Gosei Heddā Daishūgō'') #Run! The Mystic Runner (走れ！ミスティックランナー''Hashire! Misutikku Rannā'') #Birth of the Ultimate Tag Team! (最強タッグ誕生！''Saikyō Taggu Tanjō!) #Countdown! The Life of the Earth (カウントダウン！地球の命''Kauntodaun! Hoshi no Inochi) #Dynamic Alata (ダイナミックアラタ''Dainamikku Arata'') #A New Enemy! The Yuumajuu (新たな敵！幽魔獣''Aratana Teki! Yūmajū'') #The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny (地球を浄める宿命の騎士''Hoshi o Kiyomeru Shukumei no Kishi'') #Gosei Knight Will Not Allow It (ゴセイナイトは許さない''Gosei Naito wa Yurusanai'') #Fall In Love Goseigers (フォーリンラブ・ゴセイジャー''Fōrin Rabu Goseijā'') #Elegant Eri (エレガント・エリ''Ereganto Eri'') #Over the Rainbow (オーバー・ザ・レインボー''Ōbā Za Reinbō'') #Burn! Goseigers (燃えろ！ゴセイジャー''Moero! Goseijā'') #The Miracle Attack Goseigers (ミラクルアタック・ゴセイジャー''Mirakuru Atakku Goseijā'') #Nostalgic Moune (ノスタルジック・モネ''Nosutarujikku Mone'') #The Laughing Gosei Angels (護星天使、爆笑！''Gosei Tenshi, Bakushō!) #Wake Up Agri! (目覚めろ、アグリ！''Mezamero, Aguri!) #A Father's Treasure (おとうさんの宝物''Otōsan no Takaramono'') #The Goseigers are Sealed! (ゴセイジャーを封印せよ！''Goseijā o Fūin seyo!) #Romantic Eri (ロマンティック・エリ''Romantikku Eri) #Never Give Up, Goseigers! (ネバーギブアップ！ゴセイジャー''Nebā Gibu Appu! Goseijā'') #Perform the Ultimate Miracle! (究極の奇跡を起こせ！''Kyūkyoku no Kiseki o Okose!) #The Dreadful Matrintis Empire (恐怖のマトリンティス帝国''Kyōfu no Matorintisu Teikoku) #Gosei Knight Justice (ゴセイナイト・ジャスティス''Gosei Naito Jasutisu'') #Find the Perfect Leader! (パーフェクトリーダーを探せ！''Pāfekuto Rīdā o Sagase!) #Run, Agri! (走れ、アグリ！''Hashire, Aguri!) Trivia Official Website *Official Tensou Sentai Goseiger website (Japanese) Category:Super Sentai Category:Sentai Seasons